Secret Number 1: Juggles golf balls/Secret Number 2: Impersonates Whistling Canary Sounds episode script
It Out Action Style Intro Music In Background Narrator: In a few 2nds, these celebrity panelists will try to uncover some highly unusual secrets, so if you wanna guess along with a panel, cover your ears and close your eyes, here comes our 1st contestant right now. Contestant Number 1: "Hi there, I'm (Contestant's Name), and I'm from Atlanta, Georgia, and I can juggle golf balls." Announcer: "Welcome to Figure It Out Action Style, the only show guaranteed to make your best friends for life quit shouting and arguing, also wanting to figure out why everybody's here, the catch is, they can ask yes or no questions, and here's our panel right now: from All That, ''Reece Caddell, Cheering Wildly from ''All-New Hey Dude! ''and ''All-New Welcome Freshmen, Tom Holland, Cheering Wildly Again from Colby and Daisy Explain it All and Salute Your Shorts, Scarlett Estevez, Cheering Wildly Again and from The Adventures of Pete Jr. and Pete Jr., Jackson Scott." Cheering Wildly Again Announcer: "Let's take our Figure it Out Action Style. ''and here's your host, (Host's Name)."'' Host: "Hello there, all of you out there, and welcome to Figure it Out Action Style, that's exactly right, we took the original classic Figure it Out which was once hosted by Summer Sanders and put in a bit of action flavoring, we're still working for young kids and teens of all ages, but 1st, let's say hello to our 1st contestant, he's sitting right here, next to me, put your hands together for (Contestant's Name)." Cheering And Applauding Host: "Okay, (Contestant's 1st Name), now (Contestant's 1st Name)'s gonna tell us about his talent today, did I give that away, please say hello to the panelists." Contestant Number 1: "Hi there, panelists." All 4 Panelists: "Hi there, (Contestant's 1st Name)." Host: "Everybody's good friends now. okay, right over here, is the most important part of the entire show, Billy the Answer Head, this is who we need to help figure out about (Contestant's 1st Name), right now it says, blank, blank, balls. that's the most tougher part of the entire show for me, I really had to work on that, if you say 1 single right word to Billy the Answer Head, you'll hear this sound, Bugle and we'll turn that sound down for you, doesn't that sound super easy?" Panelist Number 1: "Oh yeah," Panelist Number 2: "right," Panelist Number 3: "yes." Host: "Okay, here are the rules, yes or no questions only from you guys over there. (Panelist's 1st Name), did you just brush your hair?" Panelist Number 1: "Yeah, I sure did." Host: "Oh good. right, yes or no questions only from you guys, if you can't think about a question, just say pass, move right on to the next panelist, if you get confused by their questions, are you gonna speak to," Contestant Number 1: "Yes, of course." Host: "Me. that's who. 'cause I know the judges and we'll come up with a super good answer. there are 3 rounds in this game for every single round that you guys nearly beat these guys, you're taking home the grand prize, and of course, if you beat them through all 3 rounds, you're on fire, you take home the-" Contestant Number 1: "Grand prize." Host: "The grand prize, right. announcer, what's the grand prize?" Announcer: "DreamWorks Animation pictures presents: The Boss Baby on DVD and Blu-Ray." Host: "You would like that?" Contestant Number 1: "Oh yeah." Host: "Have you ever seen The Boss Baby?" Contestant Number 1: "Yes, of course I did." Host: "Alright, you guys, round number 1, (Panelist's 1st Name), we're gonna begin with you, there's 1 minute on the clock, remember? the clues and the sherry brigade are here to help you guys out, they're only good and perfect for all of you, okay, (Panelist's 1st Name), let's begin with you. are you prepared? go." Panelist Number 2: "Okay. did you win a staring contest?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st name)," Panelist Number 1: "Did you make a picture drawing?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st name)," Panelist Number 3: "Does it have anything to do with bike riding or skateboarding in the park?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)." Panelist Number 4: "Is it a new invention?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 1: "Did you break a world record for balancing Mr. Puffy marshmallow's on your nose?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st name)," Panelist Number 2: A Bit Host: "Never mind that, (Panelist's 1st Name). (Panelist's 1st name), you're next." Panelist Number 3: "Did you invent something?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st name)," Panelist Number 4: "Do you use your hands?" Contestant Number 1: "Yes." Host: "(Panelist's 1st name)." Panelist Number 1: "Are you a true juggling champion?" Contestant Number 1: "Yes." Blank Answer 1: Juggles Host: "Yes, of course, that's absolutely correct. more for the answer head: juggles blank-balls. Dings oh you figured out 1 single word, super good, round number 1's finished with, and you're taking home your 1st prize, you wanna hear what it is?" Contestant Number 1: "Yes, of course I do." Host: "Yes. announcer, what is it?" Announcer: "1st up in the panel for round 1, check out Sonic Forces for Nintendo Switch." Host: "Do you really think you're gonna play Sonic Forces a bit too much?" Contestant Number 1: "No, of course not." Host: "Okay, right before we begin round number 2, we're gonna give a randomly selected member of our studio audience, a chance to win a super good prize, that super lucky audience member today is Toby Garrison. way to go, Toby. oh yeah, he's super excited, here's exactly how it works. if any of our panelists could form the secret slime action which of course is my most favorite part of the entire show, they'll get slimed and Toby's taking home a super good prize, so panelists, if you hear this sound," Sounds Panelists: "Slime action." Host: "That's exactly right, put on those slime helmets 'cause we got just enough slime to cover all of you. Mr. Narrator, tell us what the secret slime action is." Narrator: The secret slime action is: drawing the head of a rabbit. Host: "Alright, you guys, right over here on Billy the Answer Head is what you really figured out right after round 1, juggles blank-balls. right over here, we have the clues on the clue board: Didn't win a staring contest, nothing to do with bike riding or skateboarding in the park. okay, (Panelist's 1st Name), we begin with you again. 1 minute on the clock, round number 2, are you prepared? go." Panelist Number 2: "Did you travel a super long distance in a sports car?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "You guys, put on your helmets and goggles while you're asking the next question. (Panelist's 1st Name), we're on to you." Panelist Number 1: "Did you build some kind of rocket ship?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 3: "Do you put something right through a ball of clay?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 4: "Did you discover a chimpanzee at the zoo?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 2: "Did you borrow a golf ball from the miniature golf course?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 1: "Can you do the exact same talent with your hands?" Contestant Number 1: "Yes." Host: "Okay, again." Panelist Number 2: "Does it really have to do with-" Buzzer Sounds Panelist Number 2's now being slimed. Host: "What do you know? he got slimed and a clue. okay, you guys, the clues are still among you, but that was a clue and (Panelist's 1st Name) got slimed, you wanna know what the secret slime action is, (Panelist's 1st Name)? it was drawing the head of a rabbit. that was a super good slime, let's check it out again, our replay, slime cam, let's look right at it again, I simply believe he got double slimed, yes of course, double slimed, that's exactly right, 'cause you got slimed, that means Toby from our studio audience is taking home the grand prize. announcer, what is it?" Announcer: "The official Figure it Out Action Style t-shirt, it comes in extra large to fit your entire body." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)'s sharing the slime with his good friends right behind him. alright, you guys, 12 2nds left in round number 2, take a super good look at the clues that were dropped right on you. (Panelist'st 1st Name), we're beginning with you. you prepared? go." Panelist Number 3: "Does it have to do with the whistling bellybutton performance?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 1: "Did you find an arcade machine near the library?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 2: "Does it have to do with golf clubs and golf carts?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "Alright, you guys, that's the end of round number 2, you're taking home the 2nd prize and I know exactly 1 single person who knows exactly what it is. announcer, what is it?" Announcer: "The complete set of The Loud House Movie Happy Meal toy figurines." Host: "Okay, over here, this is exactly what you guys figured out right after 2 rounds. (Panelist's 1st Name), you don't look bright and cheerful." Panelist Number 1: "I'm just a bit confused." Host: "I know, but that's alright, what it really says juggles blank-balls. it didn't change too much ever since the final round. clue recap board: didn't find an arcade machine near the library, doesn't have anything to do with golf clubs and golf carts. okay, final round, you guys, 1 minute on the clock. (Panelist's 1st Name), we're beginning with you 'cause it looks like you're thinking super hard. you prepared? go." Panelist Number 4: "Does it have something to do with Lego bricks?" Contestant Number 1: "No." Host: "(Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 3: "Did you find 5 golf balls?" Host: "What do we think the answer is? (blank answer 2: golf) juggles golf balls. you guys are absolutely right, but remember, this is Figure it Out Action Style, and we're gonna give you 1 single chance to win a super good prize, that's exactly right. and if none of you can figure this out, you're gonna take home a super good prize. panelists, what color are the golf balls? (Panelist's 1st Name), we're gonna begin with you, what color are the golf balls?" Panelist Number 2: "Bright green." Answer Buzzer Host: "No. (Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 1: "Bright pink." Answer Buzzer Host: "No. (Panelist's 1st Name), you do the answering." Panelist Number 3: "Bright red." Answer Buzzer Host: "No. (Panelist's 1st Name)," Panelist Number 4: "I'm probably gonna need to say bright purple." Answer Buzzer Host: "No. alright, (Contestant's 1st Name), tell us what the answer is." Contestant Number 1: "Bright blue." Host: "Right. bright blue. you're taking home the grand prize, but you're taking home 3 of the prizes besides this 1. announcer, tell us everything they're taking." Announcer: "They're taking home the Boss Baby on DVD, The Loud House Movie Happy Meal toy figurines and the official Figure it Out Action Style t-shirt." Host: "Okay, everybody, take a super good look at what (Contestant's 1st Name) can do with those golf balls. go right to it, (Contestant's 1st Name), juggle those golf balls." Contestant Number 1 begins juggling the bright blue golf balls. Cheering Wildly Host: "This is super thrilling, we got a lot more coming up, here comes our next contestant." Host: And Applauding Contestant Number 2: "Hi there, I'm (Contestant's Name), and I'm from La Jolla, California, USA, and I can impersonate whistling canary sounds." Announcer: "Welcome back to Figure it Out Action Style, and here's once again your host, (Host's Name)." Category:Figure it Out Action Style episode scripts